Dreams II: Blurred Lines
by alyuchiha913
Summary: Optimus knows it isn't the same – it never will be – but he allows himself to dream, if only for a moment.


A/N: This fic is based on a headcanon I wrote on tumblr which was supposed to be two lines, but somehow morphed into a drabble, so I decided to upload it here. Furthermore, before uploading it here, I decided to edit it and expand it a bit, and from there it turned into something else entirely by the end, so I ended up with two different versions of it. This is the fully expanded version.

First version: Dreams

Original tumblr post: alyprime. tumblr post/ 109217351586/random-tfp-headcanon

Anyway, on to the fic!

* * *

**Title: Dreams II: Blurred Lines**

**Series: Transformers Prime**

**Pairing: Implied Megatronus/Orion Pax**

**Disclaimer: I never would have thought of giant alien robots coming to earth, so I definitely don't own Transformers!**

* * *

Optimus often dreams about Megatronus.

Sometimes the dreams are pleasant; memories of amicable meetings discussing ideals for a new Cybertron, or memories of pleasant banter over a cube of energon, as they shared their experiences, or hopes and dreams. Occasionally, he would dream of the quiet moments where they simply enjoyed each others' company; energy fields mingling softly as they relaxed together, leaving the weight of the world behind. Most often, Optimus dreams of a past where they worked together - _peacefully_ \- to accomplish their goal of equality and freedom on their beloved Cybertron. There's no fighting; no pain and suffering, and _no _**_war_**. Most importantly, there are _no sides._ Megatronus is with him, and they celebrate their success of creating a better world _together; _relishing in each other's company, with energy fields buzzing pleasantly as they relax together.

Optimus recharges with a _smile_ gracing his features, and occasionally murmurs Megatronus' name contentedly.

Other times, the dreams are _unpleasant_.

He relives Megatronus' betrayal – that tragic moment before the council where Megatronus revealed his true colours. In all the time they had spent together, discussing their ideals for equality, not once had Megatronus shown his darker desires. Optimus…no. _Orion _had believed that his friend shared his vision for a peaceful change. _He had been so terribly wrong_.He remembers the sinking feeling in his spark as Megatronus spoke passionately of destroying the old order in order for a new Cybertron to rise from the ashes of despair. He remembers the shock and disappointment coursing through him as he listened to Megatronus boldly demand to be made a Prime. Most of all, he remembers the glare Megatronus had given him, when the council had chosen _him_ – humble, unsuspecting, soft-hearted _Orion Pax – _to be the new Prime instead. Never before had Megatronus fixed him with such a gaze – full of fury, jealousy…hatred. It is a look that Optimus would never forget; for in that one gaze, he knew that it was all over. It was in that moment, Megatronus became _Megatron, _and Optimus knew he had lost the one he had cared so deeply for.

His spark burns painfully at the memories - as though it was just yesterday – and he cries out for Megatronus softly.

Often, the dreams are **nightmares**.

He dreams of violence, fighting, and bloodshed; of all the lives lost to the war. Memories of his lost comrades tug agonizingly at his spark. Sometimes he dreams of Cybertron – his home; now nothing but a lifeless husk – destroyed by the never-ending conflict. Most often, he dreams of his endless encounters with _Megatron_ on the battlefield; every blow a constant reminder of the demise of their friendship – his spark and processor constantly torn in a conflict of _don't kill him/destroy him/save him/kill him,_ and Optimus fears to find out which side would win in the end. Yet, the worst dreams are the ones in which he relives the moments in battles where it seemed like Megatron _was really going to _**_kill him_**. In some, Megatron really does kill him, and he can feel those sharp claws _ripping_ through his chassis, _crushing his spark – _**_without remorse_**. It is in these moments that he cries out _Megatronus_' name (as though his subconscious is still clinging to the belief that the one he once knew so well would never hurt him), and he bolts out of recharge, optics cycling anxiously; ventilations heavy, as he tries to calm his _racing - _**_aching _**_\- spark._

It is in these melancholy moments that he seeks out the comforting presence of his _old friend_; the only one who can help calm the storm raging within. He is welcomed with understanding optics – the usual rage absent from them in these brief encounters – as clawed servos pull him into a warm, but tense embrace. Energy fields mingle tentatively; neither fully surrendering as they once did; as they temporarily put aside their current selves, if only to have some semblance of what once was. Optimus knows it isn't the same – _it never will be_ – but he allows himself to dream, if only for a moment, as they both leave the weight of the world behind once more. It is only here, in these arms – lost in these blurred moments between reality and history – that he feels more at ease; the nightmares fading away as he murmurs _Megatronus' _name wistfully, knowing that the one he once knew so well would not hurt him.

Yes, Optimus often dreams about Megatronus.

_Megatron is the only one who knows this._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr if you want!

Peace Out! ^_^


End file.
